Episode Guide
{| class="wikitable" width="100%" ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |Series # ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |Season # ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |Episode title ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |Original air date ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |Prod. code ! style="background:#ff3cd8; color:#000;" |U.S. viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep1" |1 |1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"Let's Do This!" | May 18, 2014 | id="pc200" | 200 | 2.2 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" |Maddie needs to work on her science project with her crush, Brian. After Brianna tells the news about a boy getting kidnapped and died, Maddie looks it up and sees that Brian is the guy who got kidnapped and got killed. She then faints then pretends that she lost her memory to Brianna. She then says that she pretended. Then, Brianna and Maddie were doing the science project together after Brianna said that she would help Maddie. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep2" |2 |2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"I Got a Plan" | June 8, 2014 | id="pc201" | 201 | 2.4 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" |Maddie got the newest Z-Phone, which aren't even out yet. She got so addicted to it that she doesn't even care about Brianna anymore. Alex called Brianna saying that she has a plan to get the Z-Phone. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep3" |3 |3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"Friends and Proms" | June 13, 2014 | id="pc202" | 202 | 3.0 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" |Maddie is still mad after the fight with Brianna. A prom is coming up and Alex and Brianna doesn't want Brandon to go to the dance with Maddie. Meanwhile, Allie tries to pick the perfect prom dress for Alex, Maddie, and Brianna. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep4" |4 |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"The Rainy Day" | June 15, 2014 | id="pc204" | 204 |3.1 |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Maddie and Brianna were going to the park and found out there's a rainstorm so they have to stay at Maddie's house and try to figure what to do inside. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep5" |5 |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"Playground Rules" | July 6, 2014 | id="pc206" | 206 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Brianna found out that Maddie's favorite playground has no rules because of Alex. Alex doesn't know that she was the reason why the playground doesn't have rules so Brianna and Alex have to make up rules for the playground before Maddie finds out that there aren't any rules there. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep6" |6 |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"Dance Clubs" | July 20, 2014 | id="pc207" | 207 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Maddie's school dance teacher gives Maddie her grade, which was a bad grade. She has to improve her dance grades before her parents find out. She tries to dance again and it was amazing and now Brianna signed her up to the professional dance clubs. She has to go to Chicago to become a famous dancer. Meanwhile, Alex and Allie hang out and buy clothes but it becomes a complete disaster when their parents say that they can't be friends anymore. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep7" |7 |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"The Popular Girlz" | July 27, 2014 | id="pc209" | 209 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Maddie gets bullied by the popular girls at school. She tells the principal but the popular girls lie to the principal that Maddie was the one who bullied them. Since one of the popular girls is the principal's daughter, he believes them more. Meanwhile, Alex, Brianna, and Allie all want to hurt the popular girls at school and show the proof that the popular girls are lying to save Maddie. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep8" |8 |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |"Dear Maddie" | August 10, 2014 | id="pc210" | 210 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Maddie gets a letter from someone and thinks it's not someone at her school. When she got the letter, she immediately has gotten the most votes for the Miss Know-It-All person, which means she has to do the Miss Know-It-All column in the school's newspaper. When she gets the letter and the most votes for the Miss Know-It-All, all the people at her school look at her and are acting strange. Meanwhile, Alex, Brianna, Allie, Maddie's mom, and Brandon try to figure out the problem. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: " | id="ep9" |9 |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;" |""Broken" Tales" | August 17, 2014 | id="pc212" | 212 | |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #ff3cd8; background:white" | Maddie, Brianna, and Alex have to all tell a story to a doctor of how they broke a body part of theirs. Maddie brokes her right big toe, Brianna brokes her left arm, and Alex brokes her right leg. When they broke one of their body parts, they each have to do a challenge together to go to the hospital. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background: "